Forever My Love
by Stargatefan1978
Summary: Darcy goes looking for John after he witnesses another Wraith culling off world.


**Title:** Forever My Love.  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Characters and pairings:** Captain Darcy O'Neill (My Original Male Character) and Colonel John Sheppard.  
**Beta:** Thanks to Melissa.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 846  
**Author's Warning:** A gentle kiss at the end, nothing R rated.  
**Author's Notes:** The title was inspired by a line in a song from Kasey Chambers and Shane Nicholson 's Til Death Do Us Part song from their Wreck an Ruin album.

I'm walking through the halls of Atlantis looking for John. He's just returned from a particularly bad mission where he witnesses the Wraith culling another small planet. I heard from Teyla Emmagan that John had taken it pretty badly and blamed himself. John and I had this discussion on several occasions that waking the Wraith wasn't entirely his fault since he didn't know about them or what they did. It usually ended in an argument and with John leaving the room. I sigh and run my hand through my short curly hair, frowning, I tug at them. I hate my curls, though John seems to love them.

I frown when I can't seem to find John and ask Atlantis if she could show me where he is hiding. She is reluctant, but I manage to persuade her and make a big fuss over her. So, she shows me an image of John sitting on a secluded balcony in an area that was sanctioned off for safety reasons, mostly because we don't have the power to use this area. My frown deepens.

It doesn't take me long to get there now, that I know where John is. I'd been here before with John when we first started exploring Atlantis. I find the room and the doors open easily and I hesitate before going out onto the balcony. I have the ATA Gene just as strong as John and sometimes it scares me how much Atlantis thinks the world of me. She opens most doors for me and shows me short cuts if I need to get somewhere real quick or avoid people, her touch sort of feels like a lover's caress. I find that I ache for longing for Atlantis whenever I go off world and I feel her warm embrace when I return. Sometimes I wonder if this is what addiction feels like, though Atlantis just feels like home. I finally take a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony. I breath in the fresh sea air and feel the gentle sea breeze ruffle my hair. I look down and see John leaning against the wall with several bottles of Athosian wine beside him. Two are empty and he has a half empty one in his hand.

"Darcy!" he says stunned to see me. "I asked Atlantis not to let anyone find me."

"I know, I've been looking for you for over two hours, love," I reply. "Can I join you?"

"I suppose, as you won't go away now that you've found me," he muses, waving for me to sit next him.

I sit down beside him and snuggle up to him.

"Nope. You're stuck with me forever, my love."

"Forever is a long time," he replies.

"I can handle forever. Can you?"

"Is that a challenge, Captain O'Neill?" He challenges me.

"Yes, sir. I've told you to come and talk to me if you're feeling blue." I squeeze his hands. They feel strong in mine and a little rough, like sand paper. They are hardworking hands and have saved more lives than they have lost. "You know I can be a bit of a pest and hang around like a bad smell."

John arches his right eyebrow at me. There is a quiver of a smile on his lips before he turns his face away from me. I know that every loss of life whether Atlantean or otherwise to the Wraith he feels is his responsibility. I know that John wants to stay until he eradicates the Wraith from the Pegasus galaxy so humans can live in peace and not in fear of being taken, and fed upon like livestock. I sigh again before speaking, trying to find the right words, words that I've repeated over and over again.

So, instead when I can't, I just lean into him some more and wrap my arms around him, which surprises him, and I rest my head on his shoulders.

"What? No big speech on how this isn't my fault?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "No. It would be a waste of time repeating what I've already said in the past. I'll just be here for you until you are ready to face the public again," I answer.

John gives me a grateful look and holds me even tighter. I feel him relax as we listen to the waves crashing below us and the wind continues to ruffle our hair. I ask Atlantis to not let anyone disturb us unless it is an emergency.

"Forever?" John queries me, lifting my chin up to look into my hazel eyes.

"Forever, my love. Forever, I confirm," capturing his lips gently with mine glad when he returns my kiss just as softly. "Do you have any of those for me?" I question, pointing at a full bottle of wine.

John passes me one and smiles at me, as I open it and begin drinking it. We will both have sore heads tomorrow, but it will be worth it to be with John in his time of need.


End file.
